


Coming Undone

by this_is_the_end



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, makoharu - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_the_end/pseuds/this_is_the_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything Haru has known starts to twist and shatter, how will he handle it? How will he adjust to his newly uprooted world and how can he make sure that Makoto won't leave him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Click

Makoto had mentioned something about having dinner together. Haru had agreed with a nod of his head and nothing more. They’d parted ways for the afternoon, only to meet up again at Six.

Makoto had taken Haru by the hand, smiling brightly and talking excitedly. Haru had smiled back, voice his occasional opinion when Makoto would stop long enough for him to do so.

They’d walked home, hand in hand, and Haru said that he’d had a great time. Makoto smiled brightly and for the briefest of seconds, Haru noticed how handsome Mako’s smile really was.

And then Mako had kissed him.

Haru’s mind whirled and spun and his world was uprooted from its solid normality. His world crashed into Mako’s, shattering around him violently.

“Wh –”

“See you tomorrow, Haru!” Mako smiled and pushed away, waving as he walked away. Haru raised his hand and numbly waved back, his fingers barely obeying the motion.

Makoto had mentioned something about having dinner together. Haru had agreed with a nod of his head and nothing more.

He hadn’t realized it was a date.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

School was odd. Haru didn’t know what to do with Makoto, but he didn’t dare say anything. Makoto was happy and Haru hated to see him sad.

“Haru-chan!”

“I told you to drop the –chan, Nagisa,” Haru turned around and was nearly knocked over as the blonde slammed into him. Nagisa laughed and stared up at him, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry, Haru-chan!”

“What did you want, Nagisa?” Haru put some distance between them, not quite comfortable with his personal space being invaded.

“What’s up with you and Mako-chan?”

Haru tensed.

“Nothing.”

“Oh, come on! Something different and I –”

“Nothing’s wrong, Nagisa,” Haru’s voice was cold and hard, cutting off Nagisa abruptly. He turned and began walking away, gripping his books harder than was strictly necessary. He made it to class and managed to avoid Mako’s stare the whole period, focusing solely on his work.

Was there something wrong between them? Haru knew it was different… but was it wrong?

“Haru, time for lunch,” Mako’s smooth voice flooded his ears and he snapped back to earth. He met Makoto’s eyes and something inside him clicked back into place.

“Right,” He mumbled the single-word response and stood, shocked slightly when Mako took his hand. His eyes flitted to their hands and back to Makoto, silently questioning the teen.

“This is alright, isn’t it?

Haru paused and looked away, staring at their hands. His eyes flickered with confusion and his world spun violently once more.

“Yes, it is.”

Makoto smiled and Haru felt another click inside him. This situation was piecing itself together and everything felt right with Makoto.

Makoto was happy and Haru didn’t have to see him sad.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rin was back.

Rin was back 


.

Rin was standing right in front of him, watching him with burning eyes. Haru stared back with shaking eyes of his own.

“You’re back.”

“Tch, yeah.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

Haru’s breath hitched in his chest and all thoughts froze. He did know why – he just didn’t want to admit it. He knew… he knew why, but he could hardly stand to think it…

“Rin –”

“I’ll beat you, Haru.” Rin’s voice was distant and definite – there would be no argument over his words. Haru’s shoulders rolled and he could feel his body tensing. “I will win.”

Haru stayed silent, his eyes locked painfully with Rin’s. He could feel his fingernails digging into his palm and his jaw began to clench tighter.

“Why, Rin?”

And suddenly Haru was shoved against the wall with Rin’s hands on either side of him. He gasped as his personal boundaries were shattered and his own hands fell at his sides, clawing at the brick. Their faces were inches apart and Haru could smell Rin’s breath mingling with his own.

“You beat me.”

“Rin –”

“You beat me even after all my training,” His voice was a low growl and his hands balled into tight fists by Haru’s head. “You beat me without even trying.”

“And then you left,” Haru’s voice was a whisper compared to Rin’s growled shout. Rin pulled back slightly and eyed the dolphin in shock.

“What?”

“You left without even letting me say goodbye’ without letting me apologize.”

Rin’s eyes wavered from his full intent of rage. He seemed to pause in his accusations, watching Haru silently as his breath hitched in his chest. Rin stopped and Haru’s eyes never left his.

“You don’t get it.”

Rin pushed away, turning his back to Haru in the same fluid movement. Haru took a heavy breath as he reassembled his walls. He stepped forward, catching Rin by the wrist.

“No, I don’t. So tell me.”

Rin froze, his shoulders tense and still turned to Haru. He cursed under his breath, ripping his hand out of Haru’s grasp.

“You’ve moved on. You’ve got Makoto now.”

And with that, Rin was gone.


	2. Bruise and Say Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse and Haru finds that he is unsure what to do.

Haru sank into the water, enveloping himself completely. His sense went dark, only the dull thrum associated with silence left in his ears. His thoughts were slowly eating away at him and his only solution was water.  
It was always water.

That was his constant that he could always fall back on. That was his constant – even more constant than Makoto. Makoto could drift away, but Haru could always have access to water.  
It was his constant.

“Haru!”

Haru snapped above the water, his eyes scanning the expanse of the pool rapidly. They landed on Makoto, walking across the deck, waving to him with a bright smile on his face. Haru acknowledged him with a nod, diving back under the water silently.

His fingers split the water in half, his body rolling with the movement. He felt the water lick at his body, felt it meld together with him. He snapped above the surface, pressing his hands to the side of the pool.

“Time to go, Haru.”

“Makoto stretched his hand out to Haru and he took it, pulled out of the water in the same second. His fingers intertwined with Mako’s and without being able to stop it, he ended up pressed against Mako’s chest.

He moved to push away, ready to mutter some apology under his breath to Mako. He only succeeded in putting an inch or two between them before Mako pressed their lips together. Haru gasped and unintentionally gave Mako more access and control. Mako pressed into the action and Haru’s shocked eyes finally fluttered shut. He felt himself stumble back a step and suddenly they were falling back into the pool.

Haru fell away from Mako, gasping in water before he sputtered and resurfaced. His eyes caught Mako and heard him laughing loudly. Haru smirked and was soon pressed against the wall of the pool once more. Mako kissed him again and his time, he responded.

He felt his lips meld with Mako’s and could fell Mako press harder against him. He gasped and this time relished it when Mako gained complete control over the kiss. He arched as their lips parted, finding his hands knotted in Mako’s shirt as Mako’s hands gripped his hips tightly. He panted and held back a startled yelp when Mako kissed down his neck lightly.

“Makoto –” He was cut off by a gentle but hungry kiss before Mako pulled away.

“Sorry, Haru,” Makoto smiled sheepishly as his bright green eyes glimmered with an apology.

“It’s alright,” Haru moved forward and intertwined their fingers. “It’s fine.”

They both got out of the water and Haru teased Makoto about his clothes. Mako laughed and wrapped a dripping wet arm around Haru’s shoulders as they moved to the dressing room.  
Haru laid down on one of the benches in the dressing room, not wanting to get dressed right away. He didn’t listen to any of Makoto’s warnings about being late and soon Makoto gave up. He sat on the floor by Haru, their heads close together on the bench.

“Rin’s back,” Haru stated in a monotone voice. He saw Makoto nearly jump at his words.

“Wh-What?” Makoto half-turned his head to stare at Haru, shock clearly on his face.

“Rin is back in Japan.”

“When? How do you know this?”

“Apparently for a few weeks. He came to see me.”

Makoto turned to stare at Haru, shock and a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Haru didn’t flinch, just kept staring up at the ceiling. A single remaining drop of water slid slowly down his nose as Makoto stared at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Haru tensed.


He pushed himself up off the bench and moved across the locker room. He pulled on his clothes, in the process of sliding his shirt when he was shoved against the lockers roughly.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Haru?”

Haru’s walls came crumbling down and he stared at Mako in shock. His shoulder throbbed and ached where the metal lockers had slammed into him – his hand still hurt from how hard Makoto was gripping it. He could feel himself begin to shake but resolved in his mind that he would not let Makoto see. He wouldn’t let Makoto see him break.

His eyes met Makoto’s for the briefest of seconds before he pushed past him harshly. He grabbed his bag and jacket without saying a word – not even bothering to button his shirt before he slammed the door behind him.

He would not let Mako see him break.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He made it to the beach – the area he knew no one dare to go to – and fell into the sand. His bag fell from his shoulder and he could feel the bruise begin to throb again. He stared at his wrist, noticing that a handprint was already forming.

And then he shattered.

He clenched his hands into fists around the sand, tears falling down to darken the grains of sand. His shoulders began to shake and his head fell down, hair falling into his face. His whole world was a mess and he was losing the only two things he could rely on. He might be losing Makoto.

“Haru?”

Haru tensed and stood up rapidly, rubbing the tears from his eyes. His fingers shook and he had to physically remind himself to stop shaking. He had to remember how to feel nothing and pretend –

“Haru, what are you doing out here?”

His ears finally picked up on who’s voice it was and he nearly fell right back into the sand. “Haru –”

“I’m fine, Rin,” He muttered the words and was shocked with how steady his voice was. He looked up and met eyes with Rin, shocked even more to see concern laced into his features.

“What are you doing out here?” Rin almost scoffed the words, clearly trying to show that he didn’t care. That he didn’t see the tears still lingering in Haru’s eyes.

“Nothing,” Haru bent and picked up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and wincing slightly. If Rin saw his pain, he said nothing.

If Rin saw him begin to cry again, he said nothing.


End file.
